Divine Dragon Slayer Magic
Divine Dragon Slayer Magic '(神聖の滅竜魔法 ''Shinsei no Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of lost magic, to be more specific, a Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the powers of "The Divine Light" to vanquish their enemies and slay dragons. Description The Divine Dragon Slayer Magic is a most curious one. Despite the nature of the magic which, like all slayers, are meant to grant the mage the power to slay dragons, among the mightest of creatures in existence, Divine Dragon Slayer Magic seems awfully weak at first glance. With power that only barely is able to compare to more traditional magic, many would dismiss this style as being inferior to others. However, the true strength of "The Divine Light" is not deal immediate damage, but rather to empower one's future spells and weaken the oppoents. Similar to the abilities of Sting Eucliffe, the Divine Dragon Slayers leave similar Stigmas on their foes after each spell, decreasing one certain attribute of the target, such as speed, strength, magical power or endurance with each Stigma. Each stigma on the target also increases the damage caused by the next coming attacks. But there is a limit to these Stigmatas. There can only be a total of three at once on the opponent at a time which are also not far too dificult to get rid off, you just need to be creative (like natsu). And as if the inital weakness was not enough, Divine Dragon Slayers are also a bit slower than the other styles as well. While for other styles you are simply required to call out the name of the spell you are about to cast (Which may not even be necessary), but for the Divine Dragon Slayers, you must first say something of a prayer to the "Dragons that came before". The more advanced the spell, the longer the chant. Although, the most recent wielder of this magic once showed that the prayers might not be needed after all. But the interesting thing was that the spells seemed even weaker than usually when cast without them. Carwen claims it to be because she lacked the "divine forces" aid. As the magic Council has had no chance to study the magic in more depth, all they have is theories and the most commonly accepted one is that just the fact that the user 'believes '''that something divine and holy is on their side makes them unintentionally pour more magic than intended into their attacks, thus making them more powerful. The concept is very similar to a placebo. Despite the name and all Carwen's talk about "Divine Dragons" and "Heavenly powers", there is something that is important to take note of. There is nothing divine going on here. It is simply a glorified Light slayer style made by ONE dragon who thought himself to be a god and thus re-made and rebranded the whole style. This re-made style is unnatural so there is one more weakness to this style. The Divine Dragon Slayer cannot eat light, to replenish their strength, from any other source than other Divine Dragon Slayers. And since there is but one to Carwen's knowledge, there is basically no "food" source for her, nor can any other Light Dragon Slayers eat this Light. Spells Passive Magic *'Divine Stigmata '(Shinsei Seikon): All spells the caster uses against the opponent will always result in it leaving a stigamata branded upon the skin of the target for a certain amount of time. Similar to the Stigmata's left behind by some of Sting's spells, this has slightly different results. Instead of immediately stopping the targets movements, these have the option to either limit the targets strength, magical power, speed, resitances or endurance. additionally, for each stigamata on the target, the next coming spells strikes with increased damage. While potentionally a very powerful instrument, there are limits to these. There can only be a total of three on one target at once, they only exist for one and a half minute before they need to be replaced and they can be damaged to the extent that they can no longer function. Basic Spells *'Divine Dragon's Roar '(神竜の咆哮 Shinseiryū no Hōkō): One of the most basic and most iconic spells in the Divine Dragon's aresnal. In the caster's stomach the user will gather a vast amount of "Divine Light" and it will continue to gather until the caster is conent with with the amount. The energy also gathers very quickly. So quickly in fact that the slayer can gather more light than he/she expells, thus, if the caster so wished, could allow the roar to go on endlessly until the caster ran out of magic to fuel it with. The initial strike leaves a Stigmata on the target which will cause the damage that comes after to be increased. The roar travels forwards in extreme speeds, taking the form of a ray of blinding blue light with minor crackles of what seems to be lightning emitting from it. *'Divine Dragon's Iron Fist '(神竜の鉄の拳 Shinseiryū no Tetsu no Ken): One of the most basic and most iconic spells in the Divine Dragons's arsenal. The caster surrounds his/her fist with a crackling, dazzling blue aura of light that greatly enhances the punches of the user. This spell requires a lot of focus to be able to be cast, as when light envelops the casters fist. Light, being fickle as it is, must be kept maintained around the casters fist, lest it fly off in some other direction. *'Claw of the Divine Dragon '(神竜の爪 Shinseiryū no Tsume) : A developed version of the Iron Fist. Instead of clenching one's hand into a fist the caster will let his/her fingers curl into claw-like shapes and surround the hand with crackling, dazzling blue light which greatly increases the cutting power, letting the fingers function very much like actual claws. This is the only spell in the arsenal which does not leave a Stigamata on the target as it is still an imperfect product of development. This spell is not only restriced to close combat. By "dislodging" the light from the casters fingers, the caster can throw them in the targets direction, thus functioning very well as a medium ranged spell as well. *'Dragon Howl '(竜の遠吠え Ryū no Tōboe): A very basically functioning spell that costs a very minimal amount of magic and does absolutely no damage. The howl in it's design simply allows the caster to let out a massive roar that sounds exactly like that of a dragon, functioning mostly as a way to scare off enemies or, in Carwen's case, use it as a way to signal her triumph. *'Divine Dragon's Hail Shot '(神龍の雹ショット Shinseiryū no Hyō Shotto): Carwen conjures up an orb of crackling, dazzling blue light in the palm of her hand. Carwen will then clench her fist tightly, shattering the orb and keeping the shards in her hand. She will the proceed to thrust her hand forward, opening her clenched fist and thus sending the scattering light shots forward in close to medium range. This spell is powerful but unpredictable due to the shots scattering, not guaranteeing a perfect hit. This spell can be awfully deadly to the opponent should this spell be fired off at close quarters. If she pays enough attention and focus to the release of this spell, she can, possibly, direct the shots to whatever direction she so desires. *'Divine Propulsion '(神の推進, Kami no Suishin): As basic as it sounds. Divine light allows Carwen to boost certain parts of her body or her whole body, allowing for greater punches, kicks and of course, speed. *'Crusader's Volley '''(クルセイダーのボレー, Kuruseidā no borē): Carwen propells herself high into the air through the use of '''Divine Propulsion. Once she is high up in the air, she channels light into orbs in her palms. A lot of the crackling, dazzling light must be conjured for this spell to work, so it takes a while to charge up. Once the spell has been properly charged, she brings her hands together in a powerful clap, shattering and unleashing all the magic upon the foes bellow like a volley of arrows of light. This spell deals moderate damage but it more than makes up for it it's mass placement of Stigmatas and the wide field it affects. *'Divine Locust': Advanced Spells *'Secret Art: Sanctified Hammer of the Courageous': Carwen channels the "Divine Light" within her into her hand, forming it into the shape of a dazzling blue hammer of light. This is one of Carwen's most powerful abilities as well as one of her more versatile ones. Once the light has been channeled, shaped and hardened, the hammer will continue to last in effect for one whole minute, after that, a heavy amount of magic is required to keep it active. The hammer can either be wielded in hand, delivering hard, powerful hits. Each hit from this hammer releases a burst of concentrated light, heavily damaging anything it makes contact with. If she so chooses, Carwen can also throw this hammer. Throwing it will result in it traveling at greater power and velocity the further it travels. Upon impact on the ground or an enemy, the pulse will increase in range by half a meter for each meter it travels. When compared to the other spells that leaves a stigmata on the target's body, The Sanctified Hammer leaves two of them. This is one of Carwen's most favored spells, prefering to use it as often as she possibly can. *'Secret Art: Crusader's Verdict': This is a spell that works perfect hand in hand with the Divine Stigmatas. As one might already know, the stigmatas empower future spells and weakens the target that dones them. A little secret to them though is that over time that they remain on the target, they actually absorb eternano from the surroundings and even a bit from the target themselves. This can quite possibly be her weakest spell of them all or be the very mightiest of all her spells. Well, except for the Ultimate Art that is, but that is in a category in and of it's own. Secret Art: Crusader's Verdict explode upon the casters whim. Although, if the spell were to be activated shortly after the Stigmatas had been placed, the force of the attack wouldn't even be able to compare to the punch of a 5-year old. At maximum power however... No one knows. Atleast, not for certain any more. When she was just a young girl she once tested this spell on her Dragon mother, who claimed that the pain was able to cause her minor injuries. Due to Carwen's growth as a wizard, it is uncertain exactly how powerful the spell is at this point. Ultimate Art *'Ultimate Art: Divine Judgement': Trivia I got permission to make this Dragon Slayer from Per under the condition that "There is no genuine divine shit" XD Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Articles in process